The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing systems, and more particularly to automatically identifying defunct nodes in data processing systems.
Data processing systems include a combination of assets (e.g., machines, applications, files, and processes) that process information and produce a set of outputs. Data processing systems often perform tasks such as converting data from one format to another, validate data (e.g., ensure that it is correct), sort data, aggregate data, or analyze the data. For example, an accounting application may retrieve revenue and expense data for an entity, process the data, and output a profits report for the entity.